


Before You Sailed

by Cali_se



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, POV First Person, Post-Quest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-19
Updated: 2011-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-22 20:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>There’s a flower in the garden...</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Before You Sailed

There’s a flower in the garden; it looks lonely to my eyes, a quiet and gentle soul amid a throng of busy blooms. It seems to shimmer when the morning sunshine catches it, and when light spring showers leave behind tiny droplets of rain, they fall like tears from its delicate petals.

 _Do you remember the first time our bodies spoke of love? Such a warm spring day it was. We lay down together upon fresh, laundered covers that felt cool against our skin. Tears of joy wet my cheeks as I held you in my arms, and you took my face between your palms and kissed them away as they fell._

There's a bird that sings to me while I tend the borders. He perches wherever he can find a home: in the tall trees, amongst the bright berries and the blossom, on the gate post. Sometimes, when it pleases him to, he sits atop the watering can by my side. His morning song is rich and beautiful, and brings me comfort. Sometimes it feels as if he sings for me alone.

 _Do you recall those chilly autumn evenings we spent reading by the hearth? Do you remember how the fire warmed us? How I listened so intently to everything you said? When you read to me, your sweet voice seemed to sing. The words sounded like music on your lips, their melody a sacred promise only I could hear; and I fell deeper and deeper in love with you with every page you turned._

Butterflies dance lightly in and out of the bushes. Hither and thither they flit, like lasses at the Midsummer fair, bonny in their frocks and ribbons. All manner of colour and hue they are, and each one is as enchanting as the next. I held one once, just for a few moments. It settled in my open palms. I could feel it trembling; and its wings fluttered like a gentle heart in my hands.

 _Do you remember that day in the garden, not long before you sailed? You placed your hand in mine and said we’d always be together in our hearts, even though we may be far apart. I didn’t want to understand your meaning, and I didn’t ask you to explain, for fear you’d tell me the truth. Instead I just held you close, my arms easily encircling your slender frame; and I could feel your heart, like a trembling butterfly, in my hands._


End file.
